Kairis days
by vanniechan09
Summary: Kairi sangat membenci warna merah dimana warna tersebut adalah warna rambut miliknya. Ia sangat membenci warna tersebut karena banyak orang yang membencinya. Hingga suatu saat seseorang menyukai warna rambutnya tsb. Oneshot, another story of Xion s days


**Disclaimer: Square Enix, Disney**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, AU**

**==XXX==**

_Halo..songfic ini oneshot kedua ku_

_Fic ini membahas tentang masa lalu Kairi_

_Malahan pas nulis fic ini aku merasa sifatnya Kairi OOC banget..._

_Dan aku malahan jadi ingat dengan Kushina (Naruto)_

_Oh iya, sebenarnya hobi Kairi adalah hobiku ^^_

_Sora malahan sifatnya seperti Oz Vessalius (Pandora Hearts)_

_Riku malahan kaya Asuka Masamune (Otomen) OTL_

_Bagi yang membaca fic Xion`s daysku, ini merupakan another sidenya..._

_Malahan spoiler Xion`s days banyak disini hehehe..._

_Aku terinspirasi membuat fic ini setelah denger lagu Pround of you XD_

_Dan lagu peppy hopper oleh Miyu Irino, Seiyuu Sora XD_

_Wew...lagu ini bagus banget liriknya_

_Apalagi versi remixnya (ini malahan promosi ==')_

_Oke, enjot it and don`t forget to RnR_

**==XXX==**

**KAIRI`s DAYS**

_Stars in the .?docid=22165201_

_Wishing once upon a time_

_Give me love make me smile_

_Till the end of life_

**Sabtu, 12 Febuari 10.00 pm**

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi seraya bergegas menuju kamar tidurku. Yeah, kamar tidurku adalah surga bagiku untuk melakukan apapun yang kusuka tanpa ada yang mengomeliku. Walaupun kamar tidurku tidak begitu luas, tapi bagiku ini adalah surga untuk sekedar melepas lelah yang telah mengikat diriku ini

Aku bercermin sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Sesosok gadis berusia berusia 15 tahunan dengan bola mata sapphire serta rambut merah mencolok terpantul dari cermin tersebut. Aku terdiam terfokus memandang rambut merah itu.

Yeah...Rambut merahku yang sangat kubenci dulu. Dimana semua orang tidak menyukai warna rambutku dan bahkan menganggapnya sebagai kutukan. Warna ini pulalah yang menyebabkan aku dibuang oleh orang tuaku sendiri sejak lahir...

Merah. Warna pembawa sial, warna darah, warna dimana kematian dimulai dan warna yang paling dibenci semua orang karena mencolok dan pembawa kematian.

Seandainya saja dia tidak muncul dihadapanku...

_Hold me up_

_Hold me tight_

_Lift me up to touch the sky_

_Teaching me to love with heart_

_Helping me open my mind_

_**Kairi`s Flash back==**_

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan diriku terbaring di kamar tidurku. Sinar matahari sudah menyinari tubuhku dari balik jendela kamar itu. Sungguh sinarnya membuatku silau dan itu menandakan bahwa hari baru sudah dimulai untuk pergi ke sekolah

Sekolah...tempat yang kusebut sebagai neraka. Tempat dimana aku akan diolok-olok sebagai setan merah, merah si pembawa sial, pembawa malapetaka dsb. Tempat dimana aku dimusuhi dan tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. ya, apalagi kalau bukan karena warna rambutku...

Yeah...tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tetap harus menjalani hari ini.

Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi seraya mandi. Lalu, aku memakai seragam dan bercermin untuk merapikan diri. Lagi-lagi aku melihat sosok rambut merah itu lagi. Benar-benar membuatku muak. Padahal aku sudah memotong rambut merah ini sependek mungkin hingga potongan ini terlihat seperti rambut anak cowok, tapi tetap saja rambut ini menganggu pemandanganku dan sangatlah mencolok

Aku menuju ruang makan dan menemukan seseorang gadis berusia 14 tahunan dengan rambut hitam pendeknya dan bola mata sapphirenya yang sama dengan milikku. Ia sedang terduduk dan menikmati sandwich dengan santainya. Ia pun menyadari kehadiranku dan segera menyambutku

"Ah...ohayou Kairi-chan" sapanya sambil tersenyum ramah padaku seraya menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya menyuruhku duduk disampingnya . "morning..." jawabku singkat dan duduk di sebelahnya seraya mengambil sandwich yang ada di piring lalu memakannya. "Hari ini aku yang masak sandwichnya lho...Apa enak?" tanyanya dengan sedikit harapan. "yeah...lumayan" jawabku

Xion namanya. Ia adalah saudara kembaranku dan kehidupannya sangat berbeda denganku, ia memiliki banyak teman dan bahkan aku mendengar kalau ia memiliki cowok bernama Roxas. Sungguh menyenangkan...memiliki kehidupan bahagia seperti itu. Memiliki warna rambut yang normal seperti orang- orang lainnya dan dicintai oleh banyak orang

Ia satu sekolah denganku tapi kami berbeda kelas. Ia berada di kelas X4 dimana murid-murid pintar disana berkumpul sedangkan aku di kelas X5 dimana aku selalu ditindas disana karena warna rambutku. Tapi syukurlah Xion selalu mendukungku dan malahan tetap mau menganggapku sebagai kakak kembarnya tanpa mempedulikan rambutku.

Jujur saja, aku juga iri dengan warna rambut hitamnya. Aku juga iri ia mudah bergaul dengan siapapun dan bahkan punya cowok. Sedangkan aku...selalu terisolasi dan jangankan seorang cowok, teman saja hampir tidak ada.

"Kairi-chan?" tanya Xion membuyarkan lamunanku. "Huh, ya?" jawabku. "Nanti aku pulang sore, jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama...maaf ya" ujar Xion dengan tatapan bersalah padaku. "It`s okay" jawabku singkat dan memang sih sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada teman pulangnya, "Kau hari ini ada kencan dengan Roxas?"

"Oh...ng...bukan, aku mau ke rumah Riku-senpai karena ada urusan yang penting yang ingin kubicarakan..."jawabnya sedikit gugup. "makanya, maaf ya Kairi-chan...tapi hari ini kita tetap berangkat bersama kok...hehehe..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lagi padaku. Aku hanya meng-oh-kannya saja dan tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi.

**XXX**

"Aku ke kelasku dulu ya..." ujar Xion berniat meninggalkanku. "ya...makasih sudah bareng denganku" jawabku. Xion melihatku hanya tersenyum sambil mencubit kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangannya, "Kairi-chan jangan cemberut begitu dong...senyumlah sedikit hehe..." aku hanya menurut karena tidak mau dia jadi lebih khawatiran lagi, "iya...nih sudahkan?" ujarku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "hehe...okay, bye Kairi-chan! Sampai jumpa nanti pas makan malam..." ujar Xion sambil meninggalkanku dan beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat Namine, sahabatnya sudah menunggunya dari jauh.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang kelasku dan aku mendengar kelasku sangat ribut padahal jarakku dengan kelas masih sangatlah jauh. Aku cuek saja dan berjalan masuk menuju kelasku. Saat aku masuk ke kelasku, mendadak kelasku menjadi terdiam karena kehadiranku. Aku mendengar baik murid yang cewek maupun cowok sedang berbisik-bisik mencemoohku dan mulai bergosip

"_Katanya kemarin ia mengutuk guru kimia kita, makanya kemarin ia terkunci di lab sehingga pingsan karena suhu di lab yang dingin"_

_"Vexen-sensei?"_

_"iyalah..."  
><em>

"_Hah? Beneran? Ini sudah keberapa kalinya dia ngutuk orang?"_

"_ga tahu...kan gara-gara dia juga Axel-sensei berantem ama Saix-sensei. Katanya sih ya Axel-sensei ngebelain dia sampai adegan tonjok-tonjokan gitu ama Saix-sensei"_

"_Gila...ngapain itu cewek dibelain? Emang cewek kaya gitu pantas mendapatnya..."_

"_eh. Pelanan dikit, nanti kedengaran ama dia..."_

Aku bahkan masih mendengar banyak gosip lainnya tapi aku hanya menanggapinya dingin dan mencuekinya saja karena toh aku beneran ga berbuat itu kok. Mana mungkin aku setega itu mengutuk guru atau membuat guru berantem.

Justru, kemarin Axel-sensei yang baik hati membelaku dari Saix-sensei karena Axel-sensei tidak menerima kalau rambutku merupakan pembawa sial. Mungkin ini dikarenakan warna rambutku dengan warna rambutnya sama. Justru aku kaget karena ternyata Axel-sensei membelaku. Kukira ia hanya cuek saja dan tidak mempedulikanku.

Yah...setidaknya aku tahu masih ada guru yang mengerti perasaanku. Aku hanya bisa menjadi siswi yang baik dan tetap mengikuti pelajaran sekolah dengan baik pula. Setidaknya, aku akan menunjukkan kemampuanku lewat nilai-nilaiku dan biar kutunjukkan walaupun berambut merah, aku dapat mempunyai prestasi yang lebih baik daripada mereka.

**XXX**

Membosankan. Sungguh hari ini aku terus digosipi oleh teman sekelasku. Dari pada kupingku jadi panas, aku lebih memilih pergi ke perpusatakaan yang sepi, memasang earphone pada telingaku dan menyetel lagu keras-keras sambil membuat kerajinan tangan dari seashell yang kukumpulkan dari pantai kemarin

Itu membuatku sedikit tenang dan memang aku paling suka membuat kerajinan tangan buatanku sendiri. Aku bahkan membuat banyak gelang, kalung, jepit rambut, dll. Ini memang hobiku di kala aku sedang senggang

Kalau kau masuk ke kamarku, berbagai hiasan banyak menghiasinya dan tentu saja aku yang membuat itu semua. Xion juga menyukainya dan ia bilang kalau aku mestinya mencoba menjual berbagai hiasan itu lewat internet, namun aku masih belum mau karena menurutku aku merasa kerajinan tanganku masih belum bagus dan rapi.

Bukan hanya seashell saja, aku juga membuat papercraft, clay, towel, rajutan, boneka, origami, kain flannel dll. Aku bahkan membuat lucky charm sebagai jimat pelindungku dan aku selalu membawanya setiap hari. Entah kenapa, aku selalu merasa selalu terlindungi oleh lucky charm itu sejak aku membuatnya.

"huh...Kairi-chan...kau rupanya?"

Aku menoleh dan aku melihat kakak kelasku berambut silver dengan bola mata emeraldnya. "oh...halo Riku-senpai..." sapaku balik. Riku adalah tetangga kami sehingga aku dan Xion cukup mengenalnya dan ia merupakan teman kecil kami. Ia lebih tua 1 tahun dariku dan sifatnya memang dingin tapi ia sebenarnya sungguh baik dan perhatian. Dia juga tahu tentang rambutku tapi sepertinya ia tidak mempedulikannya dan ia tetap baik padaku

Aku bahkan tahu rahasia terbesarnya bahwa ia memiliki hobi memasak, membuat kerajinan tangan dan mengoleksi bunga-bunga pada pekarangan rumahnya hingga terlihat indah. Hehe...sungguh cowok yang _otomen_ (cowok yang menyukai hobi cewek)

"Kau...bagaimana cara membuat itu?" tanyanya sambil melirik kerajinan seashell itu dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "huh?" tanyaku kebingungan. "A...ajari aku...aku kebetulan lagi ada waktu luang dan tidak ada kerjaaan..."

Ohh...rupanya _Otomen_ Riku sedang keluar hehe...

Aku hanya mendesah kecil dan tersenyum padanya "okay...begini caranya..."

**XXX**

_Tuh kan, kau liat, itu cewek nyebelin banget_

_Iya! Kesel banget dia deket-deket begitu ama pangeran_

_Ngapain sih...kecentilan banget_

_Tahu! Gatel banget jadi cewek sih_

_Liat aja! Nanti kita labrak!_

_Tentu saja, hahahhaa...  
><em>

**XXX**

KRING!

Bel pun berbunyi dan menandakan bahwa pelajaran Mr. Saix sudah selesai.

Aku tahu sepanjang pelajaran dari tadi Saix-sensei tidak menganggapku ada dan sepertinya ia masih sedikit kesal padaku. Ia melampiaskan amarahnya dengan memberikan soal ulangan tadi lebih sulit dan ia mengajar dengan marah-marah hingga Hayner yang lupa mengerjakan PR pun dimarahi habis-habisan. Selain itu, ia juga disuruh membuat karangan dalam bahasa Inggris sebanyak 7 halaman folio penuh.

Yah, setidaknya aku dapat mengerjakan ulangannya dan pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai jadi aku dapat pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat...

Aku pun mengemasi barangku secepat mungkin dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Aku pulang dan tidak lupa mampir sebentar ke sebuah toko di dekat sekolah untuk membeli beberapa bahan unutk keperluan menjahitku.

"Ah...halo Kairi-chan...kau datang lagi rupanya" ujar Pemilik toko itu sambil menyambut ramah padaku. Aku tersenyum padanya "hehe...iya Aqua-san...aku mau membeli yang kupesan kemarin...". "Oh...yang warna Biru laut kalau tidak salah ya?" tanyanya lagi. "ya...sama warna putih dan kuning kemerahan..." jawabku

Wanita berambut biru laut itu segera mengambil bahan itu dari etalase kacanya dan mengambilnya. Beberapa roll benang pun diserahkannya pada ku dan tidak lupa dibungkus kantung plastik. "hehe...ini dia...mestinya besok datangnya tapi aku minta hari ini dikirimkan khusus untukmu..." ujarnya lagi.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Aqua-san...Besok aku akan datang lagi untuk membeli kain flannel..." Ujarku tersenyum senang. "Oh...kau akan membuat boneka apa kali ini?" tanya Aqua-san. "err..mungkin es krim atau cupcake...kali ini aku mau mencobanya hehe..." ujarku sambil membayarnya kepada Aqua-san. "hehe...okay, besok biar kusiapkan bahannya" Ia pun memberikan uang kembaliannya padaku

Aqua-san adalah pengasuhku dan Xion waktu kami masih kecil sehingga ia cukup mengenalku. Untunglah ia tidak seperti orang-orang kebanyakan, ia sangat baik dan tetap dengan setia merawatku hingga besar. Sayangnya setelah aku mulai berusia remaja, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mencoba untuk membuka usahanya sendiri.

Aku pun berpamitan padanya dan aku segera pulang menuju rumahku dengan semangat karena bahan yang kuinginkan sudah ada ditanganku dan aku dapat membuatnya walaupun masih sedikit melihat caranya lewat buku dan internet.

Kesenanganku sekejap langsung hilang karena beberapa anak cewek sekelasku tiba-tiba datang menghadangku. Mereka menatapku dengan sinis dan tatapannya sangat menusukku. Aku mulai bersikap waspada terhadap mereka

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku sambil berhati-hati terhadap mereka.

"Justru itu yang pengen gw tanya, apa mau lo deket-deket ama Riku?" bentak salah satu dari mereka

"tahu, sok kebagusan banget sih lo? Nyadar diri dong!" Salah satu dari mereka mendorong bahuku hingga aku terjatuh ke tanah. Belum lagi barang belanjaanku diinjak olehnya sehingga membuatku tambah kesal pada mereka

"HEI! Emangnya aku ganggu kalian apa? Ngapain pakai ngelabrak segala?" teriakku dengan nada kesal dan penuh emosi

"JUSTRU ITU! Lo ga tahu diri ngedeketin pangeran segala...udah tahu lo itu pembawa sial, kita ga mau pangeran sampai kenapa-napa gara-gara lo!" bentaknya dan tiba-tiba salah satu diantara mereka menjambak rambutku dengan kencang hingga aku menjerit kesakitan

"Gara-gara rambut merah sialan ini sampai-sampai Axel-sensei saja kena masalah!"

"Iya! Itu semua gara-gara lo"

"Kalian semua jangan asal ngomong dong! Kaliannya aja yang negative thinking terus!" jeritku di tengah emosiku yang meluap-luap

Mereka tidak menanggapiku perkataanku dan beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan gunting. Aku pun menelan ludahku sendiri saat melihat wajah mereka yang tersenyum sinis kepadaku.

"Hei, kalian mau apa hah?" teriakku.

Kecurigaanku memuncak dan mereka pun memulai pertunjukan mereka. Mereka menjambak dan memotong rambutku secara tiba-tiba dan kasar. Aku sangat kaget dan memberontak. Sialnya, mereka menahan kedua tangan ku dan mereka tertawa seolah-olah kerasukan setan saat memotong rambutku. Aku berusaha meminta pertolongan tapi mulutku dibungkam dengan kain kotor oleh mereka. Aku hanya pasrah dan hanya bisa menangis karena hatiku sudah tidak tahan menahan ini semua. Aku hanya mendengar mereka tertawa puas saat melihat saat helai demi helai rambutku berjatuhan ke tanah dan entah rambutku kini sudah seperti apa sekarang rupanya.

_Sungguh, aku sangat menyedihkan..._

Aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena mataku yang buram akibat air mata. Sepintas aku hanya melihat tanah beraspal dengan banyak rambut merah yang berhamburan diatasnya

_Yeah...aku memang harusnya dilenyapkan_

''Rasakan itu, bangsat!"

_Daripada aku begini terus,,,_

"huh, ini akibat lo punya rambut merah seperti ini"

_Mungkin yang mereka ucapkan ada benarnya_

"Memang harusnya lo tidak pernah ada saja!"

_Kalau begitu, LENYAPKAN AKU SEKARANG! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN HIDUP INI ! AKU SIAP!  
><em>

PLAAAK!

Aku mendengar bunyi tamparan seseorang dari jauh. Aku pun kaget lalu perlahan mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku melihat sesosok cowok berambut brunette terlihat sedang menampar salah satu dari mereka hingga ia terjatuh ke tanah. Ia tersenyum dengan santai seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa

_Si...siapa?_

"HEEI! APA-APAAN KAU? BERANINYA KAU MENAMPAR CEWEK!" teriaknya sambil memegangi pipinya yang mulai memerah itu

"SIAPA KAU HAH?" teriak temannya yang lain sambil membantu nya berdiri dan menolongnya

Cowok itu hanya tersenyum dan senyumannya seperti anak kecil tanpa wajah berdosa, "Waah...maaf, aku tak sengaja...tanganku bergerak sendiri..."

"NGAPAIN LO NAMPAR GW? CARI RIBUT HAH?"

"aku? Menamparmu? Entahlah...aku hanya mengikuti apa kata hatiku..."

"HUH, LO MENJIJIKAN..."

"yeah...setidaknya tidak berhati busuk sepertimu..."

Mendengar hal itu, mereka bertambah marah namun mereka hanya terdiam dan tidak berbuat apa-apa.

"ada apa? Kalian kesal padaku? kalau Kau mau menghajarku juga sekarang Silahkan..." ujarnya lagi sambil melangkah maju kehadapan mereka. "tapi kalau kalian masih `bermain` dengan si rambut merah itu lagi...aku takkan memaafkan kalian" ujarnya lagi dengan tatapan yang jauh berbeda dari yang tadi. Ia menatap mereka tajam dan aku merasakan auranya cukup mencekam sehingga membuat mereka bergidik

"huh, terserah apa mau lo! Semoga kau terkena sial dari rambut jelek itu!" kutuk salah satu dari mereka kepadanya dan mereka pun meninggalkan kami berdua entah karena takut atau karena hal lainnya. Mereka mendengus kesal dan terus mencaci-maki kami dari kejauhan. Tapi cowok itu tidak mengindahkannya dan ia mulai mendekatiku

"hey...kau...okay?" tanyanya

Belum menjawab pertanyaannya, pandanganku menjadi buram dan aku pun menghilang dalam kegelapan.

**XXX**

"oi...kau gapapa?" tanyanya.

Aku membuka mataku dan aku mendapati diriku entah dimana. yang jelas tempat ini terlihat seperti di sebuah ruang keluarga. Aku terbaring pada sebuah sofa hijau dan aku melihat mata cowok berwata sapphire itu sedang menatapku.

"huh? Kau..." kagetku

"Shht...kau jangan bicara apa-apa dulu..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan mengunci bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau harus beristirahat dan tenangkan dirimu okay?"

"tunggu, kau siapa dan dimana aku?" tanyaku "kenapa kau menolongku?"

"pelan-pelan...aku langit...salam kenal...dan sekarang kau berada di rumah tanteku. Tanteku kebetulan sedang ada urusan dan aku disuruh menjaga rumah ini"

_Huh? langit? jangan bercanda..._

" Memangnya dimana rumahmu?"

"yah...aku tinggal di Twilight Town dan aku sedang berlibur disini. Malam ini aku akan pulang kesana dan aku sedang menikmati detik-detik terakhir liburanku disini...oh iya, namamu?"

"Kairi..."

"humm...nama yang indah...sama dengan rambutmu..."

Mendengar kata 'rambut' aku jadi muram sendiri dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupaku sekarang.

"...aku benci dengan rambutku"

"huh? Padahal bagiku itu indah lho..." ujarnya sambil menyentuh rambutku. Aku spontan langsung menghindar darinya dan menutupi rambutku dengan bantal yang ada dari sofa itu

"jangan sentuh!" teriakku

Mendengar hal itu, bukannya langit berhenti berusaha menyentuh rambutku, ia malahan berjalan meninggalkanku dan masuk ke ruangan lainnya entah kemana. Aku hanya diam dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali muncul dengan membawa sebuah cermin. Ia pun mengarahkan cermin itu padaku sehingga aku dapat melihat pantulan diriku

Wajahku sudah bersih dan rambutku sudah terpotong dengan rapi bahkan tidak ada bekas-bekas kalau rambutku sempat dipotong paksa oleh mereka. Aku kaget melihat rambutku dan langsung bertanya padanya

"kau...yang merapikan rambutku?"

"yup...aku sangat suka dengan rambutmu...sungguh unik dan sedikit aku rapikan sedikit modelnya hehe..."

Sebenarnya aku kesal karena ia seenaknya saja memotong rambutku tanpa izin, aku tak dapat memungkiri kalau modelnya jadi lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya.

"hei, kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya lagi

"yeah...aku dapat berjalan sekarang..."

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?"

_Can't you believe that you light up my way_

_No matter how that ease my path_

_I'll never lose my faith_

_See me fly_

**XXX**

Entah kenapa aku menurut saja dengan ajakan orang yang begitu sok kenal dan sok dekat itu. Sekarang aku sedang duduk-duduk ditepi pantai sambil melihat pemandangan langit kemerahan itu. Tidak lupa dengan es krim bernama sea salt icecream di gengamanku yang siap kunikmati.

Langit juga duduk disebelahku dan bersantai sambil tiduran di atas pasir. Ia pun juga sedang menjilati es krimnya dan kulihat ia cukup menikmati es itu

"Hei..."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu warna merah itu artinya apa?"

_pertanyaan yang menyebalkan_

"ya, warna darah yang menurut orang dimana semua kematian berawal, warna yang mencolok dan paling membuat orang yang melihatnya muak" jawabku ketus

Langit hanya tertawa kecil, "menurut orang kan itu? Kalau menurutmu?"

Aku hanya terdiam dan berpikir sejenak.

"i don`t have any ideas"

"kalau menurutku, warna merah adalah lambang keberanian dimana warna merah dapat menyemarakkan warna lainnya. Warna yang indah saat dicampur dengan warna lainnya dan tanpa adanya warna merah, maka warna lainnya takkan pernah ada..."

"..."

"makanya, justru itu uniknya rambutmu...tak ada yang punya warna seperti ini kan? Mestinya kau bangga dan tak usah kau tutupi..."

"ta..tapi, mereka bilang rambutku adalah pembawa sial..."

"kalau beneran membawa sial, mestinya kau sejak lahir sudah terkena sial dan mungkin kau sudah mati...tapi coba kau lihat sekarang...kau hidup dan sehat-sehat saja bukan? Lagipula daritadi aku yang merapikan rambutmu, sampai sekarang aku belum mendapat sial hehehe..." cengirnya lagi

_... mungkin ia benar_

"Kau harusnya seberani langit sore ini, menunjukkan warna merahnya yang indah kepada semua orang di dunia ini sehingga semua orang dapat menikmatinya...jika ditutupi, mana mungkin langit sore akan indah ya kan? Karena itu, pancarkanlah keindahan itu pada semua orang...aku yakin banyak orang yang akan menyukai rambutmu itu juga"

"...mungkin yang kau ucapkan itu masuk akal juga..."

Entah kenapa perasaanku mengalir jadi sedikit lebih tenang dan sedikit senang karena keunikkan rambutku. Wew...baru kali ini ada yang menyukai warna rambutku...yeah...mungkin karena itulah Axel-sensei juga selalu membanggakan warna rambutnya itu pula...

"Yeah...aku ingin lihat kalau rambutmu sudah agak memanjang...mungkin akan lebih indah hehe..." ujarnya seraya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku

"dengar, kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu lagi padamu, percayalah suatu saat sang langit akan marah dan memberikan mereka pelajaran lagi hehe..."

"iya...aku mengerti..." aku pun menyambut uluran tangannya dan berdiri tegak. Aku pun meraba sakuku dan meraih lucky charm ku dan menyerahkannya padanya

_I can fly_

_I'm proud that I can fly_

_To give the best of mine_

_Till the end of the time_

_Believe me I can fly_

_I'm proud that I can fly_

_To give the best of mine_

_The heaven in the sky_

"berjanjilah kau menemuiku lagi suatu saat nanti...ini adalah jimat pellindungku dan selalu melindungiku sejak kecil, karena itu saat kau kembali kesini, kembalikanlah itu padaku, okay?"

Langit hanya sedikit kaget dan ia pun tersenyum, "okay, aku janji...tunggulah aku, suatu saat aku akan kesini lagi dan aku pasti langsung menemuimu Kairi..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah melintas dari jauh dan akhirnya berhenti tepat didekat kami. Sesosok cowok turun dari mobil tersebut. Ia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Langit dan warna rambutnya yang berwarna hitam yang membedakannya dengan langit

"Oi, Sora, kau itu kemana aja? Buruan, Mom sudah ngomel-ngomel daritadi" teriaknya dari kejauhan

"hee? Okay...aku kesana kak Vani..." teriak langit juga

_So..sora?_

Ia pun berlari dan segera naik keatas mobilnya. Setelah itu ia pun membuka jendela mobilnya

"Bye Kairi-chan...aku harus pulang sekarang...aku janji akan kembalikan ini..." ujarnya dan beberapa saat kemudian mobilnya pun mulai melaju meninggalkanku. Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku sambil tersenyum padanya

"yeah...don`t even forget, where ever you are, I always wait for you..."

_I'm proud to fly up high_

_Show you the best of mine_

_Till the end of the time_

_Believe me I can fly_

_**End Flashback ==**_

Aku pun tersenyum memandang rambutku yang sudah panjang ini. Sungguh, benar yang ia katakan, ia merubahku dalam banyak hal. Kini aku memiliki banyak teman yang masih mau mendukung dan melindungiku. Selain itu aku juga sudah menerima lucky charm ini darinya...

Sora...

Aku senang akhirnya bisa bersamamu lagi...

_PROUND OF YOU_

_Love in your eyes_

_Sitting silent by my side_

_Going on_

_Holding hands_

_Walking through the nights_

_Hold me up_

_Hold me tight_

_Lift me up to touch the sky_

_Teaching me to love with heart_

_Helping me open my mind_

_I can fly_

_I'm proud that I can fly_

_To give the best of mine_

_Till the end of the time_

_Believe me I can fly_

_I'm proud that I can fly_

_To give the best of mine_

_The heaven in the sky_

_Stars in the sky_

_Wishing once upon a time_

_Give me love make me smile_

_Till the end of life_

_Can't you believe that you light up my way_

_No matter how that ease my path_

_I'll never lose my faith_

_See me fly_

_I'm proud to fly up high_

_Show you the best of mine_

_Till the end of the time_

_Believe me I can fly_

_Don`t ever forget..._

_Where ever you are, I always waiting for you..._

Horaaayy~~~selesai juga ini song fic kilatku...

Aku bikin fic ini setelah mendengar lagu ini

Hehe...aku cukup menikmati bikin fic ini

Hope you like it =D

Selanjutnya aku akan buat oneshot lagi tentang KH di crossover dengan FF13

Well...don`t forget to RnR =D


End file.
